See Me
by princessofthecoast
Summary: The one-shot prequel to A dragon's dark desire. It tells the story of the moment that triggered the events in DDD.


A/N: This is the prequel to _A Dragon's Dark Desire._ I hope that this helps clear up some sketchy parts in DDD. This a story about Seto and Tea, and the fateful moments that set the stage for DDD.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, do you honestly think I'd waste my time here, when I could be making this actually happen?

**_See Me_**

Seto Kaiba stood at his office window, looking down at the bustling city below. It gave him imense satisfaction to know that every man in that city wished to be him, and every woman in that city wished they could be with him.

A glance at the clock on his computer brought him back to his senses. 8:00pm. He had promised Mokuba that he would be home early tonight. He had been so busy with work lately that he had not been able to spend much time with his little brother, and he could tell that Mokuba was starting to drift away from him.

He turned off his computer, and stalked swiftly out of his office, flipping the light switch as he passed.

"Good night, Laurie," he called to his secretary over his shoulder as he got in the elevator.

"Good evening, mister Kaiba," Roland said as he glided towards the front doors of the Kaiba Corperation building, "your car is waiting out front for you."

"Thank you, Roland," he said crisply, pushing the front doors open, his soft brown hair blowing in the evening breeze. Roland was certainly a loyal and compatant employee, he thought. Perhaps he should give him a raise.

He got into his car and slammed the door. The driver sped off into the night. Kaiba settled back into his cool leather seat, deep in thought. Mokuba's behavior as of late had been less then stellar; he was getting into fights at school, he was coming in after his curfew, and had just gotten an all around bad attitude. Kaiba attributed it to the fact that he had been mostly absent during the last year. One might say that he was trying to use fill the empty void that seemed to consume him, and he supposed that they would be right. He needed something, no, _someone_, to fill that space that work just wasn't filling anymore.

As the limo passed the park, he saw a figure sitting on a bench beneath a lamp post. He felt as though he had been punched in the gut as he realized who it was. He would recognize that small, thin body and cropped hair anywhere.

"Stop the car," he ordered his driver. The driver complied, and Kaia got out of the car and aproached the figure. Sure enough, when he got closer, he recognized the girl as Tea Gardner. He cleared his throat, and she looked up at himher crystal blue eyes swimming with tears. In the golden light of the lamp, she was bathed in an other worldy glow that enhanced her beauty imensly. Kaiba felt a sharp pang in his chest, perplexing him. He had never felt any thing like this before.

"Kaiba, what do you want", she demanded, her eyes narrowing with suspision.

He came to, and regained his cocky composure. " I wanted to know what you were doing out here, Gardner. A pretty young woman like you, all alone in the park at twilight. You're a rape victim waiting to happen."

"Charming, Kaiba," she said, cocking an eyebrow," you're a regular prince charming."

"Thats what I've been told," he said with a smirk. That annoying feeling in his chest was still bothering him, yet he could not figure out why.

"So, tell me Gardner. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just... thinking," she said, looking at him, but he could tell she was not really seeing him.

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, forcing a laugh.

"I'm not an idiot Gardner. People don't sit all alone in the park at night, thinking about something thats not important. Maybe you were thinking about a certain, devistatingly handsome CEO?"

She stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. He felt the pain in his chest suddenly replace with anger. How dare she laugh at him?

"Sorry, Kaiba, but I really needed that,"she said regaining her composure.

"The truth is, today is the first aniversery of the day that Atemu... passed on."

He could scarcely believe his ears. A whole year later, and that damned... _illusion_ was still on her mind. _He _should be the man of her dreams, just as he was the man of every other girl in Domino City's dreams. Not that Tea was like those other airhead girls. Even though she did hang out with Yugi and those other losers, she was obviously inteligent. She was very passionate and loving, and whether she was happy or angry, her eyes always burned with the intensity of that passion.

He finally understood the hurt in his chest. It was desire. Desire for Tea Gardner. Desire for Yugi's little friendship cheerleader. And as much as he hated to admit it, that desire felt damn good.

She was spirited and independent, it was true, but he could easily fix that. Breaking her would be a challenge, and he loved a good challenge.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" she interupted. He glanced up at her, eyes glazed over with some foreign emotion. It scared her a little bit.

"Tea, you shouldn't think about him," he told her in a harsh, demanding voice.

"S-sorry?" she asked, confusion clouding her face.

"There's only one man out there for you, and he's standing right before you," he said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Kaiba..."

"Call me Seto," he purred, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Please let me go..." she squeaked.

" No, Tea. I won't let you go. I want you..."

"Kaiba, you're scaring me!"

"... and I plan to have you," he hissed, pulling her to his chest.

She struggled against his iron grip. He continued to gaze at her with that horrible glazed look. She was truly beautiful, he thought. And such beauty should belong to him.

"I know that you loved him, Tea, but he's gone," he whispered, "He left you behind."

"Thats not true!!!" she squealed.

"Oh really? Then why are you sitting here in the dark, all alone, pining for him? Why aren't you spending this time with him?"

"Stop it!!" she cried.

"He's gone, Tea, but I'm here! I can give you things that he could never dream of, even if he were still with us."

"Get away!" she screamed, struggling even more against his iron grip.

"Open your eyes, Tea. The one you need is right here."

He lowered his face down to hers, lips posistioned dangerously close to her own.

"Be mine." And with that, he pressed his lips hungrily to her own.

She fought him, but he held her firmly. He pulled her closer to his hard form, while deepening the kiss. He forced his tounge through her tightly pressed lips, exploring her small mouth, savouring her delightful taste. He was truly in heaven. Then he felt a sharp pain on his tongue. He drew back with a grunt. He tasted blood in his mouth. She had bitten his tongue! He couldn't believe it.

"You stay away from me," she ordered, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Tea..." he began, reaching for her again. She backed up a bit.

"Please, st-stay," he whispered, his normaly icy eyes filled with sorrow.

"I have to go! I'm leaving tomorrow for America."

"You're leaving? You can't leave!" he said.

"I've got to go! This has been my dream since I was little."

"But Tea..."

"Goodbye, Kaiba." She turned and ran off into the park.

"Gardner, get back here!" he barked. She continued to run, infuriating him.

He growled with frustration. Turning on his heels he stalked back to his limo. He got in, and slammed the door behind him.

"Home"he snarled at his driver. The driver slammed on the gas, and took off.

How dare she deny him? He had opened up his heart, shown her a side of himself that he had never shown anyone, not even Mokuba. And yet, she refused him.

Well, he would not except this. she may be leaving for now, but she would have to return eventualy, and when she did, she would be his.

He always got what he wanted in the end.

A/N: Well, that sucked more than I anticipated. Oh well. If you liked DDD, I hope you liked this. It will make future chapters of DDD make more sense. If you haven't read DDD, and you liked this, you should read it. It's much better than this.

Review. Constructive criticism welcome, flames, not so much.


End file.
